Our hypothesis is that 2'deoxycoformycin (pentostatin) in combination with methotrexate in patients partially responsive to methotrexate will be an effective treatment for rheumatoid arthritis. It is proposed that this combination therapy can be done without a substatial increase in side effects and without the early flare of the underlying disease which occurred in the previous study involving treatment with pentostatin alone.